When Renesme Turned 18
by vampwolfgirl101
Summary: What will Renesme do when she turns 18? What will happen now she's an adult? Find out in this story!  Rated T because im not sure how it will go... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Renesme and Jacob**

**When Renesme turned 18**

**Renesme's POV**

Today was my birthday, I was turning 18 and Jacob was coming over with Seth soon. I ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower and quickly washed my hair, then myself with strawberries and cream soap.

I ran downstairs, right into my never-aging dad, Edward. "Hey dad!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen to say hi to the others. "Hey Nessie," Everyone chorused, including my dad who had followed me. I was happy that my mum had finally let everyone call me Nessie, it was quicker to say.

My mum ran over to me, with vampire speed and embraced me in her mum hug, and I had to signal Emmett to make her let go, so he walked over to us and pulled Bella away. She slapped his hands away and he held up his hands in defense, "Wasn't my idea, it was Nessie's," he said innocently, putting on a puppy face.

I burst out laughing and heard a deep, husky laugh behind me. I turned to see Jacob leaning against the wall, he stood up straight and I leapt into the air towards him, and he caught me perfectly. Then he lowered me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek before releasing myself from him and took his hand.

"Happy Birthday Nessie!" He said happily, "You're getting old." I growled at him. "Hey, it's true." I smirked at him and tapped his nose playfully.

"Bad dog," I said putting on my best scowl, trying hard not to laugh.

I was then embraced by Seth, who hadn't changed at all because he was transforming into a wolf so much, like Jacob who was waiting so we coud age together. "Happy free day," Seth laughed.

"Oh no Seth, she's not leaving home for a while yet," Edward laughed, but Bella looked totally serious. Edward put his arms around her waist and she relaxed slightly.

"Chill mum, we're not leaving till we are about 20." I said trying not to start an argument, but my mum flipped.

"20! THAT'S TWO YEARS FROM NOW!" She shrieked angrily. Jacob stood in front of me defesively and Seth stood beside me, as she panted threateningly. Jacob held his hand back towards me and I took it, then Seth moved himself so his arm rested against mine.

I smiled, "Thanks," I whispered to Seth and Jacob, and they both nodded stiffly, and I noticed why. Emmett was now holding my mum down, with his arms around her chest, so she couldn't move.

"You're just lucky I'm still not a newborn Emmett, or I would rip your arms off," She hissed, and then Jasper had to step in to calm her down.

I kept going through in my head how my mum had acted, what had scared me the most was not her voice, but her face, how it filled up with complete hatred within seconds.

I felt Seth shiver, closely followed by Jacob,"Sorry, I forgot," I remembered that when I thought of my memories while touching someone they can see it too, because I'm still learning how to control it with help from one of my mum's friends, whom I have forgotten the name.

I saw my dad's face drop into sadness, _I'm sorry dad, _and he nodded. Then my dad turned to Jacob and nodded again, it sometimes annoyed me that they could have silent conversations and i couldn't understand anything.

A couple of seconds afterwards Jacob and Seth escorted me out of the room and took me outside instead. "I thought I would rescue you from there before your mum decided I wasn't worth living," He teased.

"I thought rescuers were meant to carry their loved ones out of the battle field," I said in the poshest accent I could manage. Jacob just smiled and scooped me up in his arms, "Much better." I said smirking.

"You're a little minx Nessie, what did I do to deserve someone as perfect as you?" He said in his deep, husky voice and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

He walked down the long drive with Seth as his wing man and stopped, then put me down. "What do you want to do today?" He asked, and turned to me crossing his arms.

"Bikes?" I asked hopefully, "I'm old enough," I said as an up point.

He looked over at Seth who shurgged,"Fine, as long as I ride with you, and Seth is by our side the whole time."

"Deal," I challenged, "On one condition,"

"And what would that be?"

"We go shopping after," I smirked at the horror on both of their faces.

Jacob and Seth thought for a minute then came to decision, "Deal," They said unsurely.

"Perfect, lets go then," I ran ahead of them but I turned back to see Seth and Jaocb… gone. _Hmmmmm….. _I heard a branch crack in the bush behind me and I started to walk down the road, I heard another crack and started to run.

I heard something running along side me in the forest and suddenly Jacob and Seth burst through trees, as wolves, and stood over me growling, and I fell over laughing. They both looked confused and tilted their heads, and then went to change in the bushes and trees where I couldn't see them.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked amused.

"You drooled everywhere when you growled," I giggled and grabbed my stomach because it started to hurt.

"Are you OK?" Jacob asked seriously. Croucing down beside me.

"Yeah…I…am…just…laugh…ing…so…much…" I said in between deep breaths.

Seth burst out laughing now as well, he reminded me so much of Jacob when he laughed. "We failed at scaring her again Jake," Seth said when he finally stopped laughing, and I had too.

"Yep, we suck badly at this," He said chuckling afterwards.

"Aw come on boys, I'm lucky to have you two," I said smiling, Seth came over and ruffled my hair and I smacked his hand away and he started jumping about with his fists raised.

"Tough girl, huh?" He said trying to make it sound serious.

"I could take you down anywhere and anytime Seth," I said raising my fists and jumping about in a circle, copying Seth.

"She proberly could man," Jacob teased.

"I'd like to see you take on your own girl Jake," Seth grinned then stopped moving and Jacob took his place. I tilted my head slightly and Jacob smiled.

He jumped at me, but dodged and he fell head-over-heels where I had been," "Little slow are we?" I teased him.

"No, you aren't meant to move," He replied jokingly.

He lunged again, but came up short and landed about a metre from where I was, then he pushed himself off the ground and grabbed me round my legs, and we both fell over. He grabbed my head before it hit the ground and he picked me up all in one swift, quick move.

"Got ya," He said, and leaned towards my face.

I winked at Seth who was about to look away, and I used my half vampire speed to slip out of his arms, without him noticing and jumped up the nearest tree before he opened his eyes and said.

"Where'd she go?" Jacob asked Seth forced himself to keep a straight face and shrugged his shoulders. Jacob started to follow my scent, so I made it more difficult by leaping onto all the trees I could before hiding behind Seth.

"Let's go or we'll never get there,"I whispered to Seth, to low for Jacob to hear," Go wolf so I can run same speed and he won't smell me."

Seth quietly nodded and shifted without a sound. I patted his large head, and looked around for Jacob, who was at the top of a pine tree still following my scent trail. Seth moved onto the turf where his nails couldn't be heard, because they clicked on the roads, and he jogged, while I ran.

Sometimes I hated the way that I wasn't a full vampire, because since I was half human I could only run half the speed of a normal vampire. But I could age with Jacob, which made worth living for both of us because we had each other.

I clipped a near by tree and hissed, _uh oh Jacob must have heard that_, Seth looked at me and nodded. Because me and Jacob were mates and Seth was a pack member I could let them hear my thoughts when I allowed it.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL FRIENDS etc. i need as many readers as i can get :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Renesme's POV**

We were so close to La Push. I could literally taste the sea on my tongue.

We went a little furthur and Seth nudged my arm gently with his large, wet nose. I nodded at him and he phased back to human form. I quickly looked away from his naked body and said, "Jesus Seth. There's bushes right there you know."

He smiled as he pulled his denim shorts up. We heard a sudden, near-by howl and looked at each other, "Jacob." We chorused and started to run down to the beach.

We heard a rustle in the bushes behind us and Jacob burst out. For some reason he looked REALLY angry. He snarled and Seth missed a step in shock. I skidded to a stop as Seth tumbled head-over-heels.

"Jacob?" I asked. Jacob was standing over Seth growling. "Jacob! STOP!"

He ignored me and snapped his teeth inches away from Seth's panic sticken face. Jacob lifted his paw and raked it down Seth's face. He screamed in agonising pain. I ran at Jacob. A new type of anger boiled up inside me. I pushed him in the chest and he went into a large pine tree. I kneeled down to Seth.

"Are you OK?" I asked him. My gaze was drawn to the fresh blood dripping off his face, but I soon dragged it to his eyes instead.

Seth nodded quickly and behind me Jacob growled. Seth shot to his feet and backed away with his hands raised, like his was in a cage with an untamed lion.

Jacob started shoving me up the road with his head on my back.

I glanced over my shoulder at Seth, who was shivering, and gave him an apoligetic look at him before he ran into the trees.

I turned and faced Jacob. "Piss off."

He froze and I looked daggers at him. "This isn't fair Jake. I don't know what that was about. But it wasn't a fair fight."

He huffed, shook his head and bounded into the forest. I screamed in frustration and turned around to see Emmett.

"Emmett-" Tears flooded down my face and he held out his arms. I ran over to him and he hugged me tight then let go with a sigh.

"Boy trouble. Huh?" He joked.

I stepped back and looked at him. "Something like that."

"Is there anything…" The new anger suddenly boiled up inside me again.

I saw red and shouted at Emmett,"NO! There's nothing you or anyone can do!" I turned and kicked a giant pine tree down with a quick flick of my leg, and bolted into the forest like a rocket.


End file.
